1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor device that detects the position and the like of a nearby object by using a sensor element, a method of driving a sensor element applied to such a sensor device, a display device that includes a sensor function (input function) and a display function, and an electronic apparatus that includes such a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, there have been known techniques of detecting the position or the like of an object touching or close to a display surface of a display device. For example, there is known a technique providing such a structure that a film-like transparent touch panel is disposed to be laid on a display panel. As a system of such a display panel, a pressure sensitive type and a capacitance type have been previously known.
Further, there has been developed a display device in which display pixels and light-receiving elements are arranged in a matrix form within a display panel so that the display panel itself has an optical sensor function (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2006-276223 and No. 2008-233257).